CatH Post 8
CatH Post 8 continues aboard the Oh My Love! with Clear finding Green in Room 3, which is styled in as a garden. Green appears to be high from orange smoke being pumped out by the plants in the room. Clear then dragged Green away from the smoke when guards of the ship are seen firing at Hebedee, the third member of Clear's party. Post Stoned Clear re-enters the green room. The bowlers and picnickers were still happily going at it while Clear started to notice a commotion in the distant corner of the room. Smoke seems to be rising from a group of people who are dancing about to the music there. As she draws closer to the cloud and people the music emanating from that corner is a kind of psychedelic, chilled sound and the people are swaying languidly, seemingly unaware of things around them. The plants in the area are pumping out the orange smoke, which the people are breathing in merrily. Clear scratches her head when she sees Green, in the middle of it all, dancing just as languidly as everybody else. Clear is almost hesitant to pull the girl away. Clear: "Green. Are you okay?" Green's eyes open lazily. Her pupils focus until she sees Clear clearly. Then a smile spread across her lips. Green: '"Clear!" ''A tall, thin-stemmed plant beside her spoke in lieu of Green herself. It appears to be a pair of lips on the end of a green stem and Clear finds herself feeling very uncomfortable. She's not even sure if she should look at the mouth or Green when speaking back. '''Clear: "That's a new trick... But Green, where's Heb?" Green tilts her head. Green: '"Hmmmmm..." ''Clear waits. 'Green: '"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." '''Clear: "Green..." Green: '''"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." '''Clear: "Green. Are you drunk? What is this smoke?" Green: '''"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." '''Clear: "GRE--!!" Suddenly there's the sound of blaster fire and Clear spins around to see sharp blasts of light strike a tree. Then runs the mechanic of her ship, quickly followed by two security members wielding pistols. 'Clear: '"That's our cue." She grabs Green's hand and yanks the stoned girl away from the smoke. Green whines but isn't able to put up any resistance. When laser bolts fly through the air, Green simply thinks it's wonderful and gasps with glee. Clear and Green stalk after the guards, who are stalking after Hebedee. What the human had done is beyond Clear's ken at this point, but she wants to save the bloke nonetheless. Notes Britt's Commentary "One of the smaller posts in Clear and the Hopeless where I was likely feeling somewhat uninspired and simply wrote this small passage to get something. I did want to emphasise the ability for Green to create speaking plants as I often forgot that Green was unable to speak and was using plants through the communicator. In a fashion this was to remind both myself and the Readers of this fact." - Britt the Writer Category:CatH Post Category:Post